


go to sleep asshole

by Lee (give_me_your_phone)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, You Have Been Warned, hopefully, i have an awful sense of humor, im not funny, ok maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_me_your_phone/pseuds/Lee
Summary: Wig: Whats this for#1: to prepare for the gym challengeDragon Tales: feet picsWig: AhWig: Of course
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 157
Kudos: 409





	1. the arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [three's a crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647575) by [fivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivers/pseuds/fivers). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i'm really nervous about posting this lol~~
> 
> AUGUHHHH like all my fics i mostly only write this during my free time at school so dont expect consistant updatessss
> 
> i hope....this will at least make you forcefully exhale through your nose ONCE
> 
> ok so uhhhhhhhh jsyk.... this takes place on discord obviously its mentioned but some things are narrated that arent actually in discord for the sake of convenience, there will be a key of nicknames and such at the end of every chapter if any are changed/introduced
> 
> i highly recommend checking out the fic this was inspired by! we share a lot of the same headcanons so yah might be handy...
> 
> right now im just kinda introducing everyone and going with the flow but later on i'll probably base chapters off of actual discord convos because my friends send me the weirdest shit
> 
> i have maybe one or two more chapters pre-written i'll upload right after this but after that things will die down probably

**_#1_ has created the server “20XX Gym Challenge.”**

**_#1_ has created the role “Da King”.**

**_Dragon Tales_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge_.**

**Dragon Tales:** oh SHIT

**#1:** IT IS TIME.

**#1 has created the role “Gym Babies”.**

**_Dragon Tales_ has been given the role _Gym Babies_.**

**_Dragon Tales_ has created the role “Bad Dragon”.**

**#1:** nO

 **#1:** TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

**Dragon Tales:** your lame as hell

**_Dragon Tales_ has renamed _Bad Dragon_ to “RAWR XD”.**

**#1:** thats barely an improvement

**Dragon Tales:** eat my ass

**_Dragon Tales_ has been given the role _RAWR XD_.**

* * *

**[12:35AM]**

**#1:** WHY IS NO ONE JOINING

**Dragon Tales:** ITS TWELVE AM ADN THE GYM CHALLENGE STARTS IN A WEEK EVERYOEN HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN LURK ON DISCORD AT TWELVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING

**#1:** STOP BULLYING ME

 **#1:** WHY ARE YOU HERE THEN ASSHOLE

**Dragon Tales:** ay

 **Dragon Tales:** dont disrespect da grind bro

 **Dragon Tales:** you disrespecting da grind?

**#1:** what if i am

**Dragon Tales:** smh

 **Dragon Tales:** they the losers for sleepin so early

 **Dragon Tales:** old people

**#1:** you rite

**Dragon Tales:** im always rite

**_Wig_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

****

**Wig:** Hey dickheads

**#1:** warm welcome!

**Dragon Tales:** fuck you

**Wig:** The feelings mutual

 **Wig:** Whats this for

**#1:** to prepare for the gym challenge

**Dragon Tales:** feet pics

**Wig:** Ah

 **Wig:** Of course

**_Wig_ has been given the role _Gym Babies_.**

**#1:** ur baby now

**Wig:** No

**#1:**...please?

**Wig:** No

**#1:** fuck you eat my ass

**Wig:** Ok

**#1:** :(

**Wig:** Ok fine

**#1:** :D

**Dragon Tales:** Send pics of da ass eating 😳

**#1:** 😏

**Wig:** Nasty

**#1:** YOURETHE ONE WHO AGREED

**Wig:** I’m going to bed

**#1:** GET BACK HERE AND EAT MY ASS

**Dragon Tales:** COME EAT HIS ASS

**#1:**...

 **#1:** can you come do it instead bro......

**Dragon Tales:** of course bro....no homo doe

**#1:** no homo doe 😳

* * *

**[7:27AM]**

****

**_Bea_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge_.**

**Bea:** Did you guys really talk about “ass eating” as one of your first conversations.

**#1:** maybe

**Bea:** U-huh.

 **Bea:** And why do you two stay up so late?

**#1:** why do you wake up so early

**Bea:** You’re up, are you not?

**#1:** i didnt sleep

**Bea:** oh

 **Bea:**???

 **Bea:** why ??

**#1:** i was too excited!!!!!

**Bea:**...

**#1:** :3

**Bea:** ugh

 **Bea:** For what.

**#1:** BECAUSE MY AMAZING CUTE AMAZIGLY CUTE LITTLE BRTHR IS GOING TO BE DOING THE GYM CHALLENGE THIS YEAR ALONG WITH HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND THEY’RE GOING T TRAVEL TOGETHER AND BE RIVALS AND I GET TO BRING THEM THEIR STARTERS AND SEE THM PICK AND GROW TOGETHER AS TRAINERS AND PEOPLE!!!!! AND ITS GOING TO BE!!!! AMAZING!!!!!! IM SO EXICTID

**Bea:** That was oddly profound for you, Leon.

**#1:** adn I get to play the role of hops sexy rolemodel of a brother

**Bea:** ruined

**_Milo_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

****

**Milo:** Good mornign everyone!

 **Milo:** morning*

**Bea:** Morning, Milo.

**_Milo_ and _Bea_ have been given the role _Gym Babies._**

****

**#1:** Ay!

**Milo:** :0 Congats to your brother!(edited)

 **Milo:** ah geze

 **Milo:** Congrats to your brother!*

**Bea:** You can edit messages, Milo.

**Milo:** Oh?

 **Milo:** Cool!

 **Milo:** Thank you Bea!(edited)

**#1:** how do yall get up so early

**Bea:** Training

**Milo:** Wooloo aren’t patient pokemon(edited)

 **Milo:** I was actually up two hours ago!(edited)

**Bea:** Oh? Commendable.

**Milo:** Thank you!

**#1:** your just insane

**Milo:** Pff, maybe

 **Milo:** I like to get my chores out of the way early, and breakfast can take awhile(edited)

**#1:** Oh? my mans can cook?

**Milo:**? your mans?

**Bea:** Ignore him, can I dm you?

**Milo:** Oh? Of course!

* * *

**[7:31AM]**

**#1:** what are you too chatting about over there :)

**Bea:** None of your business.

**Milo:** Weekend plans! ^^

**#1:** ouuu

 **#1:** now KISS

**Bea:** WHAT

**#1:** IT WAS FUNNY

**Milo:** Hmmm

 **Milo:** Didn’t laugh 🤔

**Bea:** AKSDJSL

**#1:** W

 **#1:** WHY IS THAT LIKE THE ONE THING YOU CAN SPELL FIRST TRY

 **#1:** I HATE YOU

**Milo:** 🤡

**#1:** SKADHDFH

* * *

**[7:54AM]**

**Bea:** Wait.

 **Bea:** What did Raihan say about feet pics earlier???

**#1:** 😏

**Bea:** wait

 **Bea:** no stop that right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames and explanations no one asked for
> 
> #1 - Leon - hey guys did you know that LEON is the UNDEFEATABLE CHAMPION known for having a CHARIZARD thats right i said UNDEFEATABLE can you believe it i had no idea LEON is CHAMPION
> 
> Dragon Tales - Raihan - DRAGON TALES DRAGON TALES ITS ALMOST TIME FOR DRAGON TAI
> 
> Wig - Piers - BRO HIS HAIR LIKE WOOOOOSH TIME TO MAKE AN EDIT OF BALD PIERS (also my actual discord is Wig)
> 
> Bea - Bea - Because she like dat
> 
> Milo - Milo - Because he like dat


	2. hold on wait no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone else arrives aside from a certain boomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this just an excuse to show off random terrible images my friends sent me?
> 
> .....maybe

**[9:27]**

****

**_Kabu_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

****

**Milo:** Good morning Kabu!(edited)

**Kabu:** Hello, all.

 **Kabu:** About time we had a group chat, I don’t know why it took you so long.

**#1:** Raihan and I thought you boomers would be opposed.

**Kabu:** I’m gen X, fool.

**#1:** what the hell is gen X

**Bea:** Just how dumb are you?

**Kabu:** I have to ask the same thing.

**Milo:** To be fair, Opal’s pretty old.

 **Milo:** Does she even have a discord?(edited)

**Kabu:** Good point. I don’t think so.

**Bea:** I’m sure Raihan will force her.

**Milo:** Where even is Raihan(edited)

**#1:** asleep

 **#1:** headass sleeps till like 1pm

**Kabu:** If i recall correctly, you do that on occasion yourself.

**#1:** ok but dont call me out like that

**Bea:** Hmm. Reminds me of someone.

**Milo:** Alli?

**Bea:** Yep. Dudes a total Night Owl.

**Kabu:** Imagine.

**Bea:** Can’t.

**Milo:** Can’t.

**#1:** Freaks

* * *

**[12:46PM]**

**_Sexy Fish_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

****

**Sexy Fish:** AYE

**Dragon Tales:** oh SHIT IT’S M’GIRL NESS

**Sexy Fish:** who are you

**Dragon Tales:** WE TALK LIKE EVERY DAY

**Sexy Fish** YOU MEAN YOU HARASS ME EVERY DAY WITH CONFUSING IMAGES

**Milo:** M’GIRL NESS

**Sexy Fish:** AYE

**Milo:** AYE

**Dragon Tales:** This is discrimination

**Kabu:** Aye

**Sexy Fish:** aAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYA

**Milo:** AYEYAEYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA

**Kabu:** Kids please

**#1:** k

 **#1:** kids?

**Kabu:** Aye

**Dragon Tales:** ness.....

**Dragon Tales:**

**Dragon Tales:** dragon tales dragon tales its almost time for dragon tales

**Sexy Fish:** COME ALONG TAKE MY HAND

 **Sexy Fish:** LETS ALL GO TO DRAGON LAND

**Dragon Tales:** LETS ALL GO TO DRAGON LAND

**Sexy Fish:** i despise you

**#1:** I’m just glad sleeping beauty is finally awake

**Dragon Tales:** you rite bro

 **Dragon Tales:** it takes a lot to stay as sexy as me ALL the time

 **Dragon Tales:** i think we know who the real sexy fish is here

**Sexy Fish:** Feebas is hotter than you

**#1:** LMAO

**Bea:** She’s not wrong.

**Milo:** Facts, though

**Dragon Tales:** your biased

**Kabu:** You’re*

**Dragon Tales:** this is unfaiR

**#1:** POWER MOVE

**Dragon Tales:** i just woke up i can’t deal with this rn

**Sexy Fish:** I WIN

**#1:** SUCCESS AYE

* * *

**[2:36PM]**

**#1:** _@Wig_

 **#1:** i see you lurking

**Wig:** Leave me alone purple haired freak

**#1:** YOU LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN YOU HAVE GREY HAIR

**Bea:**

**Kabu:**

**#1:** uh

 **#1:** YOU LOOK LIKE AN OBSTAGOON

 **#1:** FACEASS YOU ARE THE EQUIVALENT TO A BADGER WITH RABIES

**Wig:** A beefy badger with rabies

**Milo:** You’re a literal twig.

**#1:** ^

**Sexy Fish:** Oh shit

**Wig:**..........................

 **Wig:** It’s not that bad....

**Milo:** I could literally eat you.

 **Milo:** I could slurp you up like spaghetti.

 **Milo:** My wooloo could play fetch with your body

**Sexy Fish:** ARE YOU TRYING TO CHALLENGE OUR THICC KING?

**#1:** I THINK HE IS BRO

**Milo:** SKDHDF

**Dragon Tales:** DONT DISRESPECT THE GRIND PIERS

**Wig:** w hat are you talking abou t

 **Wig:** Disgusting man

**Milo:** Sorry Piers!!!(edited)

**Wig:**

**Wig:** I forgive you

**#1:** bipolar much

**Milo:** True

**#1:** both of you

**Milo:** aw :(

**Wig:** silence mortal

**_Gordon Ramsay_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

**Gordon Ramsay:** what the FUCK IS UP EVERY1

**Kabu:** TOS.

**Gordon Ramsay:** what the FRICK IS UP EVERY1

**Bea:** Smooth.

**Gordon Ramsay:** finally we have a gc now I have somewhere to send my cursed images

**Dragon Tales:** YES

**Bea:** Wait.

 **Bea:** wait no

**Gordon Ramsay:**

**_Gordon Ramsay_ has been banned from _20XX Gym Challenge._**

****

**#1:** hWAT THE FYCK

**Dragon Tales:** HE’S KINDA SPITTIN FACTS DOE 😳

**Milo:** AHJSFKHDGF

**Nessa:** gord and raihan spams me with these at like 2 am every night WHERE DO THEY FIND THESE

**#1:** WHO GAVE BEA PERMS

**Bea:** Okay, so anyway anyone wanna battle later?

**Kabu:** It’s been awhile since we’ve battled.

**Dragon Tales:** they really gonna do it like that

**#1:** bea im taking away your role >:(

**Bea:** It was worth it.

**_Gordon Ramsay_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

****

**Wig:** I will admit

 **Wig:** That made me forcefully exhale through my nose

**Gordon Ramsay:** WE GOTTEM

**Bea:** I hate this.

**Dragon Tales:** you got a problem bea? 😜

**Bea:** Allister sends me this shit all the time

**Kabu:** Bea.

**Bea:** I'm Sorry.

**Dragon Tales:** deadass?

**Milo:** Oh! Yeah shes right(edited)

**Gordon Ramsay:** lets add the guy

**Milo:** I thought he wasn’t running the gym this year?

**Bea:** ^

**Sexy Fish:** lol who cares

**Milo:** oh okay then(edited)

**Bea:** WHAT

**_Ooga Booga_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

****

**Bea:**

**Ooga Booga:** i judt woke yp

**Sexy Fish:** its like 3 PM

**Ooga Booga:** whts ur point

**Sexy Fish:** uh

 **Sexy Fish:** nothing ig

**Bea:** How do you people get up so late?

**Ooga Booga:** how yal getup so eraly

**Kabu:** We don’t go to sleep at 4 am.

**Dragon Tails:** And when do you sleep old man? like. 6?

**Kabu:** 9

**Dragon Tails:** Boomer

**#1:** Boomer

**Gordon Ramsay:** Boomer

**Sexy Fish:** sorry dad

 **Sexy Fish:** Boomer

**Bea:** Don’t you guys have better things to be doing besides being on this server

**Sexy Fish:** We could ask you the same thing

 **Sexy Fish:** Its my day off from training

**Kabu:** You said that yesterday.

**Sexy Fish:** its my weekend off from training

**Milo:** It’s tuesday

**Sexy Fish:** le

 **Sexy Fish:** leave me alo

 **Sexy Fish:** FUCK I HAVE NO POKEMON FOR TH GYM BYE

**Ooga Booga:** L idid tht lastyear ahhahaahaf

**Milo:** You know you can edit messages Alli?(edited)

**Ooga Booga:** yeha

**Milo:** oh

**Ooga Booga:** Milo

**Milo:** Yes?

**Ooga Booga:** wanna c smth epicv

**Milo:** Sure!

**Ooga Booga:**

****

**Milo:** oh

 **Milo:** Yeah they do that all the time! ^^(edited)

**Bea:** wait

**Gordon Ramsay:**???????????????

**#1:** excuse me WHAT

**Bea:** wait no wHT

**Dragon Tales:** hOL UP

**Kabu:** I don’t know how to respond to this.

**Milo:** hahahahaahhahaaa

**Ooga Booga:** hehehefe

**#1:** th

 **#1:** theyre a duo

**Dragon Tales:** I hate this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabu - Kabu - Because he like dat
> 
> Sexy Fish - Nessa - ok fun fact sometimes while writing my brain would just shut off so i just wrote Sexy instead of Sexy Fish and i looked back like ????????????
> 
> Gordon Ramsay - Gordie - I instantly thought of the man himself when i saw Gordie sorry bro
> 
> Ooga Booga - Allister - OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA OOGA CHAKA
> 
> im out of pre-written stuff also so auruhhghhghghhhhrads might be a wait...


	3. opal's terrible decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> opal stays for about 5 seconds before leaving
> 
> justice is finally brought to the gremlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIIT thank you so much for da support im cry....... i was worried im probably less funny than i think i am since the person i talk to most often deadass falls out of her chair laughing at the word "cum" i despise my friend group (i might indirectly bully her for that in this fic somewhere down the line)
> 
> I HAVE HEARD GOOD TELLINGS OF MANY PEOPLE FORCEFULLY EXHALING VIA THEIR NOSE! comments are appreciated they give me MOTIVATION and i will try to respond to every one

**[6:29PM]**

**#1:** are we gonna make opal get a discord btw

**Dragon Tales:** idk its already like 6:30 shes probably going to bed by now

**#1:** true

**#1:** does anyone have her number

**Bea:** You dont???

**#1:** look man im pretty sure she still has a nokia

**Dragon Tales:** More like a landline

**Gordon Ramsay:** she scribbles pictographs on rocks and throws them through peoples windows

**Dragon Tales:** WORD.

**#1:** FR i dont want to CALL people calling is super weird

**Dragon Tales:** we call all the time

**#1:** discord calls are different they are cool. we are cool.

**Dragon Tales:** true

**Bea:** You two are just assuming she doesn't text. I find it hard to believe anyone can manage in the present day without a phone.

**#1:**....you rite...

**Kabu:** I have her number.

**Dragon Tales:** of course you do

**Kabu:** Don’t start.

**#1:** couldja ask her pleas

**Kabu:** I’ll see what I can do.

 **Kabu:** She says she doesn’t trust the name “Discord.”

**#1:** Wow

**Sexy Fish:** thats accurate tbh

**Kabu:** She says, ”Why can’t we just have a group chat?”

**Sexy Fish:** I mean

 **Sexy Fish:** good question tbh

**#1:** oh

 **#1:** originally i thought maybe we could add trainers and stuff too but i realized that would be chaotic

**Sexy Fish:** holy shit did leon just use his brain

**#1:** Yeah are you proud of me ma 😍

**Sexy Fish:** yes because that would be the worst thing ever

 **Sexy Fish:** imagine

 **Sexy Fish:** youre a young, hopeful trainer. Just received your starter pokemon about to set out on your journey to defeat some of the most powerful trainers in galar. Wow! they have a discord server open to everyone, and even the champion is in it??? I cant wait to speak to my role model!

**Sexy Fish: _SEND FEET PICS._**

****

**Dragon Tails:** I would immediately run to the room with the best lighting to get some quality pics

 **Dragon Tails:** everyone knows i pay full price for them goodies 🤤

 **Dragon Tails:** Bea? 😏

**Bea:** This is why neither of you should be role models of any capacity.

**_Bea_ ’s nickname was changed to “Feet Pics”.**

**Feet Pics:** I despise you.

**Dragon Tales:** fair

**Gordon Ramsay:** RAIHAN WANTS UNDERAGE FEET PICS

**Dragon Tales:** LOOK MAN DONT JUDGE MY PERSONAL LIFE

 **Dragon Tales:** DONT ASK WHY A SERVER IM IN IS CALLED FEET HAVEN ITS FOR BUSINESS

**Gordon Ramsay:** im telling 😈😈

**Dragon Tales:** who your mom

**Gordon Ramsay:** ew

**Dragon Tales:** WOW

 **Dragon Tales:** we added allister with this new rule i could bring upon you more suffering than you can even imagine with your wrinkly ass brain

**Gordon Ramsay:** my mom doesnt even have discord

**Dragon Tales:** I saw it on her phone the other day

**_Opal_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

**Dragon Tales:** she was in a server called MilfHaven

**Gordon Ramsay:** HWAT

**_Opal_ has left _20XX Gym Challenge._**

**#1:** DFKM

**Sexy Fish:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHS

**Feet Pics:** thAT WAS PERFECTLY TIMED.

**Kabu:** We’re doomed as a species.

**Wig:** mood

**#1:** HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHAT MILF MEANS

**Sexy Fish:** _@Dragon Tales_

**Feet Pics:** _@Dragon Tales_

**#1:** _@Dragon Tales_

**Wig:** _@Dragon Tales_

**Dragon Tales:** WHAJ

**Dragon Tales:** I SWEAR IT WASNT ME THIS TIME

 **Dragon Tales:** YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN

**Gordon Ramsay:** my mom must’ve told her

**Sexy Fish:**.....and whatre melonysthoughts on it......

**Gordon Ramsay:** i

 **Gordon Ramsay:** im not sure and that scares me

**Kabu:** It’s going to take a lot of convincing to get her to come back. I hope you’re happy.

**Dragon Tales:** Just did a bad thing 🎶

**Gordon Ramsay:** stfu

* * *

**[7:01PM]**

****

**_Opal_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge_.**

**Opal:** Okay, I’m here, Kabu.

**Kabu:** Thank you, Opal.

[ **GC – The Holy Trinity]**

**Kabu:** Opal’s in the server.

**Sexy Fish:** dam she really came back? you mustve bribed her

**Kabu:** She uh, mentioned that red is a shade of pink, therefore she likes me...?

**Milo:** isn’t it the other way around?(edited)

**Sexy Fish:** whatever at least she here

**Kabu:** I’m going to do some training before going to bed, please make sure Raihan doesn’t scare her away again.

**Sexy Fish:** you got it pops, gnight

**Milo:** sure thing, dad. Nighty night!

**Kabu:**...Aren’t you adults?

**Sexy Fish:** i wonder that every time i walk in on milo watching some shit on nick jr

**Milo:** DONT EXPOES ME LIKE THS

**Sexy Fish:** PEPPA PIG.

 **Sexy Fish:** YOU WERE WATCHING

**Sexy Fish:** PEPPA PIG.

**Milo:** i it wasnt me

**Sexy Fish:** youre saying peppa put herself on the tv

**Milo:** yes

**Sexy Fish:** the tv that you were definitely not using as background noise and actively watching

**Milo:** yes

 **Milo:**...Peppa...? What are you doing on my TV...? aha

**Kabu:** I

**Sexy Fish:** did you bite your lip when you typed that

**Milo:**...

 **Milo:** maybe...

**Sexy Fish:** I’m blocking you.

**Milo:** noooo :((

* * *

**[DM - #1 > Dragon Tales]**

**#1:** dont say a fucking word

**Dragon Tales:** yoooou got it chief

* * *

**[Server – 20XX Gym Challenge]**

**#1:** Hi, Opal!

**Opal:** Yeah, what do you want.

**#1:** I made a chat for us all to discuss and such :)

**Opal:** Couldn’t we have done that texting normally?

**#1:** uh

 **#1:**...no..?

**Opal:** Oh. I see. Very well then.

**#1:** :D

**Feet Pics:** :)

 **Feet Pics:** If you have any trouble with Discord I can help you out.

**Opal:** Thank you, child.

 **Opal:** Piers actually called earlier to share your conversations with me.

**Feet Pics:** Oh?

**Opal:** Of course after that, naturally I had absolutely no interest in joining.

**#1:** uASHDN

**Gordon Ramsay:** :)

**Sexy Fish:** i cant even argue with that

**Kabu:** ^

**Opal:** You got lucky, Kabu.

**Sexy Fish:** is that why he randomly died for a couple hours

**Wig:** that was mostly me napping

**Gordon Ramsay:** wow you really are old

**#1:** smh

 **#1:** CAN THE NO SLEEP GANG PLEASE RISE

**Dragon Tales:** WORK HARD PLAY HARD

**#1:** WORK HARD PLAY HARD

**Gordon Ramsay:** WORK HARD PLAY HARD

**Ooga Booga:** WORK HARD PLAY HARD

**Wig:** ok

**Dragon Tales:😭😭😭😭** WHEN YO MANS HIT YOU WITH THE OK 😢😢😢😢😢😢

**#1:** SHUTTHEFUCKYUOP

* * *

**[DM #1 > Dragon Tales]**

**Dragon Tales:** that went well

**#1:** 😎 i am da campion AYE TURN UP

**Dragon Tales:** bro you look creepy as hell with dat facial hair doe

**#1:** nahhhh u lyin im hot

**Dragon Tales:** bruh

 **Dragon Tales:** u know how creepy rose looks

**#1:**...............................................

 **#1:** are you saying i look like rose............................

**Dragon Tales:** im not drawing any conclusions but

 **Dragon Tales:** yall both got the facial hair grind.... 😶

**#1:** are you saying i look like a pedophile

**Dragon Tales:** IM NOT SAYIN ANYTHIN BUT 😶😶😶

**#1:** AT LEAST I DONT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IMP WITH ASHY ASS LEGS

**Dragon Tales:** i have come to the conclusion that i dont like how easily opal accepted this

**#1:** dont

**Dragon Tales:** :)

**#1:** BITCH

* * *

**[Server – 20XX Gym Challenge]**

**#1:** <.<

**Feet Pics:**?

**Opal:** What does that mean?

**Feet Pics:** AUGH USNHMDSM

**Opal:** What does “<.<” mean

**Feet Pics:** OH

**Opal:** I know what “feet pics” are, child.

**Feet Pics:** ASFDNJASKDLMNDMNFSNMMMMGMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM’;’;;;’;;

**Sexy Fish:** did bea just have a stroke

**Feet Pics:** (CHANGEMYNAMEBACKRIGHTNOW)

**Sexy Fish:** you can do that yourself LOL

**Feet Pics:** WHAT

**_Feet Pics_ ’s nickname was changed to “Bea”.**

**Bea:** Actually

**_Bea_ ’s nickname was changed to “gremlin eater”.**

**gremlin eater:** Leon?

**#1:** on it

**_Dragon Tales_ ’s nickname was changed to “gremlin”.**

**Milo:** Isnt he taller than you?(edited)

**gremlin eater:** miloplease

* * *

**[7:58PM]**

**Sexy Fish: _gremlin is typing..._**

****

**_gremlin_ has been banned from 20XX Gym Challenge.**

**#1:** not anymore :)

**Sexy Fish:** Ruthless.

**gremlin eater:** The hero we need but don’t deserve.

**Opal:** I sense that life will only improve from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CURRENT MASTERLIST OF NAMES!
> 
> #1 - Leon - hey did you know leons the champion i bet you didnt wow really thats insa  
> gremlin - Raihan - he looks like hes about to eat you in his gym battle im scared  
> Wig - Piers - WIG WIG WIGWIGIWGIIGWIGW  
> Feet Pics/gremlin eater - Bea - this is so epic can we hit raihan?  
> Milo - Milo - him.  
> Kabu - Kabu - him.  
> Sexy Fish - Nessa - 😳  
> Gordon Ramsay - Gordie - ITS FUCKING RAW  
> Ooga Booga - Allister - 👻  
> Opal - Opal - she.
> 
> AND HERES SOME GENERAL HEADCANONS CAUSE EVERYONES HERE (debating whether to add Melony eventually???? we'll see.) Again a lot of these are shared with the ones present in the fic enspired by this- three's a crowd- so go read it right now coward.
> 
> Milo - decent typing/grammar. He tries his best tho hes absolute shit at typing first try for reasons that will be explained later (tho u can probably figure out on your own) - soft but not dumb or inept or anything, he knows whats up
> 
> Nessa - standard discord/text talk but at least she actually knows how to spell - chill but usually the first to beat the shit out of anyone
> 
> Kabu - proper typing like hes writing an email or some shit. WILL correct you about certain things but wont bother most of the time - wont participate in most things but he knows about them
> 
> Bea - proper typing most of the time - she knows whats going on tho she tries to stay away from it. she's disoriented easily tho and her typing devolves instantly in that case
> 
> Allister - the absolute epitome of typing. he seriously types like hes half asleep all the fucking time just because he cant be bothered to care - cryptid. lurks most of the time. probably has a massive folder of cursed images
> 
> Opal - proper typing - not your typical old lady, she knows whats going on for the most part but can still be confused by simpler things - doesnt really think anyone is worth her time and wont stick around for convos for long
> 
> Gordie - standard discord/text talking - that kid in the server who for the most part only makes weird comments and/or insults people via confusing images. secretly hes pissing his pants behind his screen because of a doge meme 
> 
> Piers - mostly standard discord/text talking tho he tries to act better than both leon and raihan - that guy who claims he hates everyone and doesnt care about what you have to say but hes really always stalking your convos and chuckling behind his screen
> 
> Raihan - standard discord/text talking tho he goes a lil wilder with the slang - debatably the absolute worst. wont pass up a chance to bully you/talk about himself. likes harassing people for calls at 2 am and always responds about 2 milliseconds later.
> 
> Leon - can talk properly when speaking to those he considers important (mainly opal) but the majority of the time his texting is below average with frequent weird grammar mistakes - really dumb, easy to make laugh, and easy to get him upset at you
> 
> \- The version exclusive gym leaders, so Allister/Bea and Melony/Gordie alternate every year. The pairs just vibe with each other for the most part and purposely make it so one beats the other in an alternating fashion every year to keep it interesting.
> 
> \- The first three gym leaders vibe with each other massively, often going out with each other and discussing gym challengers they've seen. Kabu is the epic dad who just watches while the older sibling beats on the other one and then takes them to get McDonalds later B)
> 
> \- Allister is way more comfy online than irl. He actually speaks in dms often with Milo and Bea and sometimes with Nessa and Gordie. he's not really a server/gc person but hes chill with a questionable sense of humor.
> 
> okay sooo... that's all for now uhhh *kisses all of da gym leaderson th CHEEK!!!!*


	4. SIB WARS. BEGIN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Piers throw hands
> 
> Raihan gets shit on also but thats nothing new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it with another chapter cause i have no life. dont get to used to frequent updates cause i go through phases where i write 2 chapters a day and then i dont want to touch another word document for a month 
> 
> writing convos and shit is fun too so if theres anything you guys would like to see just let me know aye B)

**[9:17PM]**

**#1:** sorry everyone but I gotta bring back the gremlin 2 make an unnouncement

**#1:** announcment*

**Sexy Fish:** get the gun.

**gremlin eater:** Armed and ready to fire.

**_Dragon Tales_ has joined _20XX Gym Challenge._**

**_Dragon Tales_ ’s nickname has been changed to “gremlin”.**

**Milo:**?

**#1:** im waiting.

**#1:** Im waiting for raihan to ruin this instantly

**gremlin:** :3c

**#1:** >:I

**gremlin:** its owkay lee im am jus stwaight vwibing wight now

**#1:** i

**#1:** yknow what

**#1:** thats fine this is fine for now

**gremlin:** :3cc

**_gremlin_ and 3 others have been given the role _Gym Babies._**

**** **_#1_ has created the role “Gym Elders”.**

**** **_Kabu_ and _Opal_ have been given the role _Gym Elders_.**

**#1:** so now that everyone is here..................

**#1:** LETS TALK ABOUT HOW CUTE MY BROTHER IS OKAY

**Wig:** dont care

**#1:** SHUT UP EMO FREAK

**#1:** SO I HAVENTSEEN HOPINLIKESOOOOO LONG SINCE THE CHALLENGE IS SO CLOES TO STARTINF IVEBEEN IN A LOT OF MEETIGNS AND I FINALY GET TO SEAHIM AGAIN NEXTWEEK ND I TOLDHIM IM BRINGING HM AND HIS FRIENDA GIFT AND HESS SO EXUCITEDDDD AHEHYDFDYSASHKJDH

**Milo:** :0c! A gift!?

**#1:** can you guess???????

**#1:** TOO SLOW ITS A STARTER POKEMONRNN!!1!!!!!!11!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**#1:** and he has nO IDEA!! WMAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Milo:** H

**Sexy Fish:** i doubt that

**Sexy Fish:** youre not the most subtle

**#1:** ARE YOU SAYING IM EASY TO READ

**#1:** ill have you knwo i am SO SUBTLE AND MYSTERIOUS

**Sexy Fish:** okay mister short-shorts

**#1:** it defines my ass

**Sexy Fish:** and there we go

**Sexy Fish:** your outfit is actually so tacky i hate looking at it

**Gordon Ramsay:** gotta agree there

**Wig:** ^

**gremlin eater:** Yes.

**#1:** D: you guysssss

**gremlin:** ive tried to tell you bro

**#1:** YOU JUST WEAR WEIRD COSPLAY ALL THE TIME

**gremlin:** i pledge allegiance to the bag 🤑

**#1:** waHT DOES THAT MEAN

**Sexy Fish:** youre lucky you have a pretty face or i wouldnt be able to talk to you irl

**#1:** i mean

**#1:** ill take it

**Milo:** You always look great lee :)))(edited)

**#1:** THANK you milo

**Sexy Fish:** notice how its edited

**#1:** shutup

**Milo:** :’D

**Sexy Fish:** his ego

**Sexy Fish:** ITS RISING

**Gordon Ramsay:** as long as it stays below raihans itsall gud

**gremlin eater:** ^

**gremlin:** woah! i have been! humble this year!

**Gordon Ramsay:** remember when we went out to eat last month and you wanted to show me a picture of a cute pokemon and you had to scroll through like three pages of just selfies to get to it

**gremlin:** hey i only took them for my instagram followers they were hungry for more ;)

**Sexy Fish:** you are not helping your case at all

**gremlin:** i cant just lie ness that wouldnt look good for my image

**gremlin:** u gotta keep up your image when you have almost 5 million followers

**Sexy Fish:** wow that was a really subtle flex, raihan! you're so humble and understanding!

**gremlin:** thanks ik

**Gordon Ramsay:** and remember when you said you had something funny to show me and you “””””accidentally””””” sent like three pictures of you first

**Gordon Ramsay:** 2/3 of which you had no shirt on for som reason?

**gremlin:** ok now youre just assuming things

**Ooga Booga:** oj yeaghe didd ythat 2 me to

**gremlin:** that was a mistake

**gremlin:** alli threatened to shove my phone up my ass so i could take a picture :””(

**Gordon Ramsay:** i bet you considered it

**gremlin:** i have standards gordie

**Sexy Fish:** you take shirtless pics for your fans

**gremlin:** ok and

**Ooga Booga:** how logn til raihan posts a dick pic on insta

**#1:** ASJRSGIOLDRF

**Wig:** Not long i can tell ya that.

**Milo:** A LLI

**Ooga Booga:** wahtim just askning th real questioms here

**Ooga Booga:** ist 4 a project

**Gordon Ramsay:** how old are you again

**Milo:** GO TOSLEEP

**Ooga Booga:** _@Wig_ wanna bet?

**Wig:** fuck yeah

**Milo:** YOUREA CHILD

**Wig:** shut up baby face

**Wig:** 20 bucks its less than a week into the gym challenge

**Ooga Booga:** boldof u

**Ooga Booga:** 20 its 2-4 weeks in

**gremlin:** why is no one betting on never

**Wig:** LOL

**gremlin eater:** LMAO

**Sexy Fish:** HAHFHFAHHFAH

**gremlin:** STOP

**gremlin** NOT FUNNY, CRIED.

**Opal:** I’m considering leaving again.

**#1:** OPALWAIT

**#1:** LETSGO BACK TO TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER GUYS

**Wig:** no one asked

**#1:** WHATS YOUR PROBLEM ASSHOLE DO YOU HATE KIDS ORSOMETHING

**gremlin eater:** Oh yeah.

**gremlin eater:** Doesn’t Piers have a sister whos the same age as Hop?

**#1:** THATS NEWS TO ME BUDDY

**Wig:** Why would i tell you

**#1:** well OBVIOUSLY you dont care about your sister very much if youre not willing to rant about how amazing she is to your coercers

**#1:** *coworkers

**Wig:** I don’t want you to pass on your brain damage to her.

**#1:** uh??? by telling me about her???

**Wig:** precisely

**Gordon Ramsay:** fair

**Wig:** i’m sure you’ll know its her when shes champion

**Wig:** actually, probably when your little brother cries about being beat to death by her

**Sexy Fish:** that escalated quickly

**#1:** YOULL BE THE ONE WITH A DEAD SIBLING BRO

**#1:** SHE’LL BE THE ONE BEAT TO DEATH

**Opal:** Have you been teaching your little brother to beat on young girls, Leon?

**#1:** lASHFDJ??SAD///

**Milo:** AKFDIJOSL

**Gordon Ramsay:** YEAH, LEE

**Gordon Ramsay:** NOT SURPRISED TO HEAR YOUR THE ONE CORRUPTING THE YOUTH.

**gremlin:** SMH SMH

**Wig:** YEAH ASSHOLE YOU REALLY WANNA BEAT A LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT

**Wig:** YOURE SICK.

**#1:** THATS A DOUBLE STANDARD

**#1:** IF HOP CANT BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR SISTER THEN IM COMING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU

**Wig:** yeah you can fucking try

**#1:** wont be hard to snap your bones since thats all you’re made out of

**#1:** I’ll probably be able to just trip you with your osteo parosis

**#1:** austioparosis

**#1:** ostioparosis

**Wig:** This is the man who’s coming to beat me up everyone.

**Sexy Fish:** im literally shaking

**Milo:** Take your time, Lee!

**#1:** I KNOW YOU ARENT TALKINGRIGHTNOW

**#1:** WHATEVER THE POINT IS WATCH OUT TWINK

**Wig:** _@gremlin_ remember that favor you owe me

**gremlin:** yessir

**Wig:** I need you to jump Leon next time you see him.

**gremlin:** you got it chief

**#1:** you

**#1:** you will not be doing that

**gremlin:** a deals a deal sir

**Ooga Booga:** makesur to get a pic wen ur behind lee nd just post it ominously in th chat

**gremlin:** thats a great idea

**gremlin:** ur going places kid

**Ooga Booga:** I have experience :)

**Sexy Fish:** excuse me

**Milo:** im

**Milo:** going to b ed

**Ooga Booga:** Sweet Dreams :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry all you soft boy allister stans im making im freaky 🎃


	5. Allister please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chill day. time for minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1500+ hits and 100+ kudos and all the comments ily
> 
> okay sooo exams are next week so things will probs slow down after this.
> 
> as for in-universe things will also slow down in the server since the majority of the gym leaders will be preparing their teams for the challenge, this chapter takes place on wednesday and the gym challenge begins monday. basically wedesnday-saturday will probably be incomprehensible yelling from the irresponsible dickheads who are going to do everything last minute (and allister)
> 
> this chapter revolves around mostly minecraft so if you dont care for that you can skip just check out the notes below for a summary
> 
> i thought maybe this wouldnt be a good thing to write a chapter on since not everyone is familiar with minecraft but nothing is really going to happen until the gym challenge starts in 5 days so anything else would be filler anyways and i dont wanna do a super awkward 5 day skip so what the hell

**[1:03AM]**

**#1:** _@Wig_ are you listening to billie eilish at 1 am

**gremlin:** holy SHIT HE IS HAHAHAHHFDS

**Wig:**

**gremlin:** we can see your spotify buddy

**#1:** tbh

 **#1:** im surprised

 **#1:** i took him as more of an MCR guy

**Wig:** i just gagged

 **Wig:** absolutely terrible

**Gordon Ramsay:** a middle schooler in their emo phase just died somewhere

**Wig:** disgusting we do not speak of them

 **Wig:** MSI, though.

 **Wig:** mmm

 **Wig:** worthy of 2-3 heart eyes emojis but that would ruin my image.

**gremlin:** oooo

 **gremlin:** Edgy 2009 band maek piers horny 😳😍

**Wig:** 🤤

**#1:** i never want to see any emoji coming from you ever again

**Wig:** you rite.

**#1:** whats with the billie eilish tho have you been an egirl this whole time

**Gordon Ramsay:** that would explain some things

**Wig:** i

 **Wig:** im going to ignore that comment

 **Wig:** Marnie introduced me and some of her songs are.....okay....................

**gremlin:** just say you like her songs dumb lanky baby

 **gremlin:** youll be bullied either way!

**Wig:** thanks i feel so much more secure now

**gremlin:** ^_^

**#1:** wait who

**Wig:**....my sis....

**#1:** OOOOOHH

 **#1:** damn

 **#1:** we dont even have to throw hands now if she listens to billie she is clearly inferior

**Wig:** I bet hop listens to tiktok songs

**#1:** ha

 **#1:** thats only half true B)

**Wig:** 50% too much

**#1:** what

**Wig:** nevermind.

**Sexy Fish:** are yall seriously trying to fight based on what type of music your sibling likes

**Wig:** yes

**#1:** absolutely

**Sexy Fish:** go to sleep idiots

**Wig:** yes ma’am

**gremlin:** NO mom

 **gremlin:** I WILL NOT go to sleep actually.

 **gremlin:** I WANT TO STAY UP mom.

**Sexy Fish:** see, this is why i like piers

**Wig:** :)

**#1:** HEY

**gremlin:** FAVORITISM IS NOT NICE :(

**#1:** what

 **#1:** oH YEAH

**Gordon Ramsay:** did it take you a moment to remember what favoritism meant

**#1:** ...................yes

**Sexy Fish:** Brain Damage™

 **Sexy Fish:** okay im going to bed, good boy piers you go too

 **Sexy Fish:** _@gremlin_ yeah okay go shit your pants baby

**Wig:** yeah

**Sexy Fish:** gn

**gremlin:** :(

 **gremlin:**.........lets call

**Gordon Ramsay:** itll wake up my mom

**gremlin:** it wasnt a fucking question

**Gordon Ramsay:** oh

* * *

**[4:57AM]**

**Ooga Booga:** smells like m dads toecheese

**Ooga Booga:** oops

**Ooga Booga:** wrogn server

* * *

**[6:36AM]**

**gremlin eater:** What the fuck.

**Kabu:** Language.

**Kabu:** But I agree.

**Milo:** Alli please oh my go

**[7:14AM]**

**Kabu:** Good morning, all.

**Kabu:** I am letting you all know that I will not be checking discord starting today through Friday, in favor of training my Pokémon for the gym challenge. The rest of you should probably do the same.

**gremlin eater:** The same goes for me. I will be periodically checking on Allister but otherwise I will be inactive.

**Milo:** Same! I gotta evolve my gossifleur and train the wooloo!(edited)

**Milo:** good luck to you two :)

**Kabu:** Thank you. To you as well Milo.

**gremlin eater:** :)

* * *

**[9:46AM]**

**Sexy Fish:** yea same

 **Sexy Fish:** I gotta train up this random fish i caught gl yall

* * *

**[12:27PM]**

**#1:** oh shit

 **#1:** everyones dead :(((

**Wig:** dont you have things to do too

**#1:** uh

 **#1:** probably?

**Gordon Ramsay:** you dont even know

**Wig:** You’re a pretty lousy champion.

**#1:** if rose dont call idk idc

**Wig:** He probably emails you

**Gordon Ramsay:** who checks their email

 **Gordon Ramsay:** everyone knows you just have one to sign up for instagram and then you never check it again

**Wig:** yeah but as champion i feel like he should still make more of an effort

**Gordon Ramsay:** that’s fair

**#1:** idc LOL

**Gordon Ramsay:** I dare you to send rose this image with no context

**Gordon Ramsay:**

****

**Wig:** I

**#1:** absolutely not

**Gordon Ramsay:** okay pussy

**gremlin:** does piers have nipple piercings

**Wig:**???? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT????

**gremlin:** idk you just seem like the type

**Gordon Ramsay:** you kinda do tbh

**Wig:**???? is this an insult or a compliment???

**#1:** guys please

 **#1:** dont ask something so personal

**Wig:** I hate you all

**Gordon Ramsay:** yall wanna play minecraft

**gremlin:** hell yeah.

**#1:** i’ll make a channel

* * *

**[Server – 20XX Gym Challenge > Channel: Welcome to my Mine]**

**#1:** IP is wearecringe.co.gl

**Wig:** accurate

**gremlin:** you play minecraft?

**Wig:** nah

 **Wig:** marnie plays

**Gordon Ramsay:** hack her

**Wig:** i dont wanna play

**gremlin:** y

**Wig:** isnt that a game for babies

**Gordon Ramsay:** are you calling us babies

**Wig:** yes

**gremlin:** to be fair gordie you still live with your mom

**Gordon Ramsay:** i

 **Gordon Ramsay:** dont have a retort for this

**gremlin:** piers if you play this will be the best chance you’ll get to kill leon

**Wig:** im looking for marnies password

**Gordon Ramsay:** that was easy

**Wig:** i am but a simple man my dear gordie

 **Wig:** i only yearn for food, blood, and hoes

**Gordon Ramsay:** shut up incel

**Wig:** Owww

* * *

**[12:57PM]**

**Sexy Fish:** oh shit minecraft????? wtf not fair yall didnt tell me mc was involved

**gremlin:** sorry ness

**gremlin:** work hard play hard

* * *

**[3:04PM]**

**Ooga Booga:** minecraft

 **Ooga Booga:** i wnat in

**#1:** sure my guy scroll up for IP

**Gordon Ramsay:** Leon your server sucks i keep getting timed out

**#1:** sorry you live in the north pole dude

**Gordon Ramsay:** raihan your house looks absolutely terrible

**gremlin:** jokes on you i secretly live in a bunker under your house and im funneling your diamonds

**Gordon Ramsay:** what

 **Gordon Ramsay:** you dont know redstone

**gremlin:** :(

 **gremlin:** you rite

 **gremlin:** i just told alli to steal all your shit when you left

**Gordon Ramsay:** WHAT

**gremlin:** im the one who hid a shit ton of mobs in your wall

**Gordon Ramsay:** I

 **Gordon Ramsay:** im going to destroy the ender portal

**#1:** nO YOU FOOL

**gremlin:** BAN HIM

**Ooga Booga:** kill his dog

**#1:** O_O

**gremlin:** i

**gremlin:** holy shit dude thats way too far

**Ooga Booga:** oh

 **Ooga Booga:** oops

 **Ooga Booga:** too late 🎃

**gremlin:** ALLISTER YOU SICK FUCK

**Gordon Ramsay:** IM GOING TO CRY

 **Gordon Ramsay:** iM QUITTING

**#1:** THIS WAS A MISTAKE

**Ooga Booga:** 🗿

**Gordon Ramsay:** NO

**Wig:** this game sounds fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again hnf if you skipped cause hurrr minecraft basically Kabu, Bea, Nessa, and Milo announced they're gonna be inactive for a bit in favor of preparing for the gym challenge.
> 
> Allister kills Gordie's minecraft dog and he cries
> 
> also im sure no one cares but in case ur curious i am totally neutral towards Billie Eilish i dont hate her LOL but i fr vibe to Bury a Friend
> 
> guys i need friends who wants to play pixelmon with me im 100% serious my gf only gets on when i ask my other friends computer is too shitty to handle mods and my other other friend ghosts me whenever i ask about it
> 
> IM SERIOUS WHO WANTS TO PLAY PIXELMON WITH M


	6. Justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the last chapter needed a better conclusion so i typed this up real quick 😘

**[6:43PM | Server – 20XX Gym Challenge > Channel: general]**

**Sexy Fish:** yall still playing mc?

**Gordon Ramsay:** ,,,,,,,,

**#1:** yes

**Wig:** i dont know what im doin g

**gremlin:** your house looks like it was made by someone colourblind

**Wig:** better than your dirt shack you fucking hobo

**Gordon Ramsay:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Ooga Booga:** gt over it baby i foudn 3 mor wolves for u

**Gordon Ramsay:** ITS NOT THE SAME

**Ooga Booga:**._.

**gremlin:** how are you such a baby irl and then an emotionless terrorist online

**Milo:** yknow how like

 **Milo:** people who act terrible on the internet are actually really insecure irl the majority of the time and the fact that they can hide behind a screen and say whatever they want basically with little to no consequences most of the time goes to their head so they just act like they’re completely sped.

**Sexy Fish:** uh

**Milo:** That’s Allister.

**Ooga Booga:** yeaj thats basicaly itt ^_^

**Milo:** yeah :)(edited)

**#1:** uh

 **#1:** good to know

**Sexy Fish:** how did you have to edit the word “yeah” but nothing in that entire paragraph of allisters wiki page

**Milo:** :’(

**gremlin:** yknow ive been wondering milo

 **gremlin:** why is your spelling just fucking awful

 **gremlin:** like its really terrible

 **gremlin:** like

 **gremlin:** before you edit your messages i have no idea what youre trying to say

**Wig:** ^

**Sexy Fish:** i think he gets it bro

**Milo:** 👉👈

 **Milo:** its caus....

 **Milo:** MT HSAKJSD AR RELYT BIHG DN M FIJINGES AEY SIPWR FSR

**#1:** WHAT

**Milo:** HEDLJF

 **Milo:** WIAT

 **Milo:** WAIT

 **Milo:** MY HANDS ARE REALLY BIG AND MY FINGERS ARE REALLY FAT :(((((((((((((((((((((((((edited)

**Sexy Fish:** awwww

 **Sexy Fish:** theyre not fat theyre big boned

**Milo:**................yourejust saying that.......

**Ooga Booga:**.....

 **Ooga Booga:** i cn udersantd it sp thst just meansa every1 else hre us stupid case closed

**gremlin:** NEITHER OF YOU CAN FUCKING TYPE

**Ooga Booga:** I WESR A MASK ALL DYA WHAY DO YPU WANT FROMME

**gremlin eater:** NO ONE IS MAKING YOU WEAR A MASK ALL DAY

**Ooga Booga:** UM SHY :(((((((((((((((((((((

**Milo:** HE OS

**Gordon Ramsay:** YOU KILLED MY DOG

 **Gordon Ramsay:** STOP DEFENDING THIS PSYCHOPATH

**gremlin eater:** YOU DID WJAT?

**Ooga Booga:** ITWAS A MIBECRAFT DOHG

**gremlin eater:** YOU KILLED HIS MINECRAFT DOG?????

**Ooga Booga:** I THOUJT ITWJAS APROPIATE HE THRETEND TO DEDTROY THE END PORTWL

**gremlin eater:** A MINECRAFT DOJG IS STILL A DOG.

 **gremlin eater:** APOLOGIZE.

**Ooga Booga:** WHAT

 **Ooga Booga:** HEY GORDIE

 **Ooga Booga:** SORTY I KILJED YOUR VIRTUAL DOJG

**Gordon Ramsay:** sOTP

**Ooga Booga:** PIXELS HE WQS PIELXS

**Gordon Ramsay:** STPO

**gremlin eater:** ALLISTER I WILL TAKE YOUR PHONE AGAIN.

**Ooga Booga:** NONONONONONOONNOONONOO :(((((((((((((((((((((

 **Ooga Booga:** GORDIE AM SORRY pealpasle plPLEASE

**Gordon Ramsay:** YOU DONT MEAN IT

**Ooga Booga:** HOWCNA I MAEK IT YP TO YOU

**Sexy Fish:** i m

 **Sexy Fish:** laugfin

**Ooga Booga:** SOTPTHIS IS SERIUD

**Gordon Ramsay:** hmmmmmmm

 **Gordon Ramsay:** can i see your face

**Ooga Booga:** NO

**Milo:** WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT

 **Milo:** RUDE

 **Milo:** I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE A CREEP GORDIE

 **Milo:** EW

**gremlin eater:** FUCKOFF GORDIE IM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE.

**Gordon Ramsay:** iM SORY

**gremlin:** i feel like allisters plan is to say weird shit to us on purpose so we’ll give weird responses and he can eventually frame us as pedophiles

**Milo:** HE WOULD NEVER

**gremlin eater:** SHUT UP BEFORE I VORE YOU

**gremlin:** WOA...! sorry Bea i didnt....know you were into that.... 😶

**gremlin eater:** I HATE THIS SERVER THIS WAS A BAD IDEA

 **gremlin eater:** _@Ooga Booga @Gordon Ramsay_ MAKE UP

**gremlin eater: _NOW._**

****

**Ooga Booga:** goride imabuot to cryg wahtdoyouwant

**gremlin eater:** If you make him cry ill snap your neck.

**Milo:** ^

**gremlin:** no pressure gord 😘

**Gordon Ramsay:** mdskj

 **Gordon Ramsay:** let my dogs kill you

**Ooga Booga:** fine

**Gordon Ramsay:** and i can record it

**Ooga Booga:** whatever assholr

**Milo:** >:(

**Ooga Booga:** Of course bestest friend in the world!

**Wig:** wait whats happening

**Gordon Ramsay:** _ Allister_fucking_dies.mp4 _

**gremlin:** hot

**Milo:** stop that

**gremlin eater:** Please stop speaking.

 **gremlin eater:** is everyone satisfied now?

**Gordon Ramsay:** yes

**Ooga Booga:** ,,,,yeha,,

**gremlin eater:** Good.

 **gremlin eater:** Now Gordie please stop crying over your virtual dog.

**Gordon Ramsay:** WHAT THE FCUK LEAVE ME BE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it.
> 
> Heres my discord hmu  
> Lee★#3603  
>  ~~i talk exactly like people do in this fic so dont be surprised if im a crackhead~~
> 
> YOU WIN YOU FINALLY GET SOFT ALLISTER >:((((((


	7. Don't trust gremlins, especially if they're like 7 feet tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan goes too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i died for a bit!! exams start tmr :') so i will perish yet again for a couple of days. Thank you guys so much for all the nice comments!!!! ily
> 
> AND all the people who talked to me on discord yall are ANGELS EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU I LUV YOU 💖💝💕 PLZ DONT BE AFRAID TO HMU IM ON LIKE 24/7 AND JUST COMPLAIN ABOUT STUPID SHIT
> 
> perks of being my friend:  
> i will bully you

**[1:24PM]**

**Kabu:** Happy Friday, everyone.

**Milo:** Hi Kabu! Happy Friday ^^(edited)

**gremlin:** iev been playinf minecraft for over 48 hours

**Gordon Ramsay:** yes

**gremlin eater:** Oh, uh. That does not seem healthy.

**Kabu:** Perhaps I am as old as you say, because I do not remember asking.

**Sexy Fish:** OH SHIT HAHHAHSA

**#1:** hegotchu

**gremlin:** well playd old mang

**Kabu:** Is everyone ready for Monday?

**Sexy Fish:** yeeeup i got myself some fish and a Drednaw

**Wig:** fuckinffff no

 **Wig:** i hate all these goddamn ceremonies

**Milo:** cmon piers its not that many(edited)

**Wig:** theres the one where we literally just walk onto the field to let the trainers stare at us and just have to stand there while teens bust a nut over raihan and leon

**#1:** owo

**gremlin:** suffering from success

**Sexy Fish:** you aint suffering from nothing stfu

**Wig:** and then theres the press conference for the media to take 239743473594 pictures of us

 **Wig:** and then theres that other stupid party rose likes to host for literally no reason at this point but to flex his huge tower

**Sexy Fish:** wait i thought that was a one time thing

**Wig:** nope its yearly now

**Sexy Fish:** wtf

**Opal:** At least there’s alcohol.

**Milo:** O_O

**gremlin eater:**??? Opal?

**Gordon Ramsay:** cant believe opals an alcoholic

**gremlin:** i can tbh

**Kabu:** Yeah.

**gremlin eater:**??

**#1:** “Yeah”?????

**Sexy Fish:** I’m kinda hype to hear the gym music again tho

 **Sexy Fish:** I haven’t heard it in awhile but i remember it SLAPS

**Gordon Ramsay:** fr doe it always makes me so hype

**Milo:** and then the crowd gets so into it too it warms my heart(edited)

**Sexy Fish:** fr doe...

 **Sexy Fish:** even if you’re already winning the crowd is chearing for the dynamax man you gotta do it

 **Sexy Fish:** sorry kid i dont make the rules get beat

**Milo:** its hard for me to go easy on people when that music starts :’’)

**Gordon Ramsay:** Milo finna beat the shit out of some kids?

**Milo:** I really do wish sometimes

 **Milo:** <.<

**Ooga Booga:** 👁👄👁

**Milo:** 👁w👁

**#1:** never do that again

**Milo:** im gonna go feral some day(edited)

**Kabu:** Not while I’m around.

**Milo: >**:’0

**#1:** You think that gets you hype

 **#1:** imagine having your own theme song!

 **#1:** oh wait :)

**Wig:** stop bragging about having your own theme song

**gremlin:** I deserve my own theme song >:(

**Sexy Fish:** Piers you already have a theme song

**Wig:** not really

 **Wig:** rose told me the normal music wouldnt fit in spikemuth so i just kind of recorded my own thing

**Milo:** He said that??? Did that not...offend you...?

**Wig:** mmmmm nah i agree but i dont think its a theme song

**gremlin:** you have a spiritual theme song

 **gremlin:** I hear the arabic nokia ringtone whenever you enter the room

**Sexy Fish:** LMAO

**gremlin eater:** dfs hes not wrong. We all know you're really a mess

**Wig:** what

**Gordon Ramsay:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uAZdIJIl8o>

**Opal:** Seems accurate.

**Kabu:** I agree.

**#1:** Its confirmed the gym elders consent

**Gordon Ramsay:** Petition to get piers’s gym theme changed to arabic nokia ringtone?

**Sexy Fish:** YES

**Wig:** I don’t consent.

**#1:** Im going on change.org ill email it to rose

**Wig:** NO.

 **Wig:** I ALREADY DONT DYNAMAX YALL ARE JUST SETTING ME UP TO LOSE EVERY BATTLE

**#1:** No ones stopping you from dynamaxing dude just move from spikemuth

**Wig:** im going to kill you

**gremlin:** okay edgelord

**Wig:** I’m coming to hammerlocke right now

**gremlin:** if you come to beat me up i wont jump leon for you

**Wig:** fuck

**Milo:** you guys were serious about that?(edited)

**gremlin:** :)

**Wig:** :)

**Sexy Fish:** why dont you go jump leon yourself

 **Sexy Fish:** get out more

 **Sexy Fish:** lord knows your pale ass needs some sun

**gremlin eater:** Have you seen Piers? He looks like a raw chicken wing. (No offense)

**Sexy Fish:** true

**Wig:** fuck yall im taking a nap

**Gordon Ramsay:** i smell babyrage

**#1:** are you babyraging?

**Gordon Ramsay:** hes babyraging.

**_Wig_ ** **’s nickname has been changed to “babyrage”.**

 **_Babyrage_ ** **’s nickname has been changed to “fuck you”.**

 **_fuck you_ ** **’s nicname has been changed to “babyrage”.**

**Kabu:** And he’s gone.

**#1:<https://www.change.org/p/nintendo-spikemuth-stadium-should-play-the-arabic-nokia-ringtone>**

**Gordon Ramsay:** first

**gremlin:** can i put this on my insta story

**#1:** DO IT

**gremlin:** done

 **gremlin:** im going back on that mc grind we need more bees

**Milo:** :0 there are bees!?(edited)

**#1:** yeah man you wanna join

**Milo:**....yes...

 **Milo:** where do i get minecraft

**gremlin:** ill buy it for you bb

**Milo:** :’’00 <33

**#1:** dont be flattered hes just trying to flex his money

**gremlin:** you shuld b richer than me stfu

**#1:** i am richer than you dumbass

**gremlin:** THEN WHAT IS THE PROBLEM HERE

**gremlin eater:** Dumbasses can identify their own kind.

**gremlin:** uncalled for

**#1:** meanie

 **#1:** wait why is piers

**Gordon Ramsay:** LMAO

 **Gordon Ramsay:** PIERS DIDNT GO TO SLEEP HE JUST GOT ON MC

**Sexy Fish:** cant believe yall got him addicted

 **Sexy Fish:** i wanna join tho

**gremlin eater:** Is everyone playing minecraft at this point??

**Ooga Booga:** join

**gremlin eater:** I don’t have time for such things.

**Ooga Booga:** whaif we retexture steak 2 b raihan and he screasm when u eat it

**gremlin eater:** I

**#1:** that’s genius

**gremlin:** yall really got some kind of hate boner for me

 **gremlin:** can i suggest some different sounds

**#1:** no we will not make it that one audio clip of you saying “breast milk” with an echo filter

**gremlin:** shit

**Milo:** ASILHKLFDKNMGDVC

**Sexy Fish:** dfshdn

 **Sexy Fish:** you

 **Sexy Fish:** you say that as if its the most normal thing in the world

**#1:** HE ALWAYS SENDS ME HIM SAYING WEIRD SHIT WITH AN ECHO FILTER

**gremlin:** i have lots

**Opal:** Is that the cause for the weird noise i heard over at Leon’s place.

**#1:** do you mean the

 **#1:** “NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!””

**Opal:** Ah, yes.

**gremlin:** some of my best work

**#1:** you should sell these to your fans for like 30 bucks a pop

**gremlin:** holy shit you’re right

 **gremlin:** i’ll do some right now

**Gordon Ramsay:** oh boy

**gremlin:** top_5.mp3

**Sexy Fish:** I am not listening to a recording where the first thing you say is “TOP 5 WORDS THAT RHYME WITH BIGGER”

**Gordon Ramsay:** “NUMBER 5: DIGGER.”

**gremlin:** ok ok fine smh

 **gremlin:** _this message has been deleted._

**gremlin eater:** please let it be just a simple owo

**#1:** SFSDFNG

**Sexy Fish:** THIS IS LITERALLY JUST YOU READING HENTAI

**gremlin:** better than the last one yeah

**Sexy Fish:** THERE ARE KIDS IN THIS CHAT

**Milo:** Alli dont listen to that

**Ooga Booga:** OwO

**Milo:** LEONDELETEIT

**#1:** OK OK ITS GONE

**Ooga Booga:** is too late

 **Ooga Booga:** my innosent baby mind has been ruind

**gremlin:** stfu you aint innocent

**Gordon Ramsay:** guys now we can finally call the cops on raihan

**babyrage:** im on it

**Milo:** no need im coming to Hammerlocke rn

**gremlin:** PIERS PROTECT ME

**babyrage:** did yall hear smth

**gremlin:** HES OFFLINE

**Gordon Ramsay:** Beas gone too

**Opal:** start writing your will, child.

**Sexy Fish:** Kabu play mc with us while we wait to hear about rai’s death

**Kabu:** Uh, I don’t think that would go well.

**Sexy Fish:** DO IT DO IT DO IT

**Kabu:** Where would I get this game, anyways?

**Sexy Fish:** shit raihans too busy running for his life rn uh

 **Sexy Fish:** _@#1_

**Sexy Fish:**

**#1:** finnne ill buy it for him

**Gordon Ramsay:** Opal?

**Opal:** No thank you, child.

**Sexy Fish:** aight

**Kabu:**._.

**Sexy Fish:** gord call up joe mama

**Gordon Ramsay:** no

**Sexy Fish:** _@Kabu_ text melony

**Kabu:** Alright.

**Gordon Ramsay:** NO

 **Gordon Ramsay:** LETS TALK ABOUT THIS

**Sexy Fish:** i’m listening

**Gordon Ramsay:** okay

 **Gordon Ramsay:** she can play minecraft but dont put her in the server

 **Gordon Ramsay:** and dont tell her about the server so she doesnt ask to join

**Sexy Fish:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Sexy Fish:** okay baby man

 **Sexy Fish:** _@Milo @Kabu_ lets make our house together

**Kabu:** Sounds good.

**Milo:** yeajg

**Gordon Ramsay:** awww how cute

**Sexy Fish:** go live with yo mama

**Opal:** He already does.

**Gordon Ramsay:** :(

**Ooga Booga:** i libve undr gordies house

**Gordon Ramsay:** I EVICTED YOU

**Ooga Booga:** sur yo did

**Gordon Ramsay:** GET OUT

**Ooga Booga:** raihn livs here two

**#1:** i thought raihan lived next to me

**Gordon Ramsay:** ^

**Ooga Booga:** tis but a ruse

**Sexy Fish:** yall are just talking about minecraft rig ht

**Gordon Ramsay:** I

 **Gordon Ramsay:** i need to investigate

**gremlin:** good luck budDYC

**Sexy Fish:** o_o

**#1:** you good

**Milo:** no

 **Milo:** no hes not

**#1:** o h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice. JUSTICE.
> 
> ~~the petition is an actual petition i made btw SIGN IT~~


	8. Raihan's escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan goes feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited chapter 8! a nice 1000 word one that will hopefully make up for my absence a bit Literally like three separate people harassed me on discord for this im sobbign but im also flattered yall care so much
> 
> It's not that I dislike writing, just if im at home id rather be doing like 3 other things hence why i mostly only write at school, and i was on a two week break for holidays so yea
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated! I try to respond to them all unless I have absolutely no idea how to respond 
> 
> thinkin of making a discord server hmmmmmmm

**[2:04PM]**

**Ooga Booga:** 🤰

**gremlin:** 🤰

* * *

**[2:36PM]**

**#1:** wait

 **#1:** RAIHAN?

**Sexy Fish:** oh whoops

 **Sexy Fish:** i naturally tuned him out

**gremlin:** It is I.

**Sexy Fish:** they let you out alive???

**gremlin:** No

 **gremlin:** Wait.

 **gremlin:** No

**#1:**...are you okay...?

**gremlin:** Yes

**Sexy Fish:** _@gremlin eater_ what happened

**gremlin:** ishe uh

**gremlin eater:** i beat the shit out of him

**#1:** w

**Kabu:** Bea, are you alright?

**gremlin:** Yes

 **gremlin:** She is fine

**gremlin eater:** yeah

 **gremlin eater:** dont worry your pretty little gray head about it

**Gordon Ramsay:** okay this is sus

**Ooga Booga:** Shut up incel

**gremlin eater:** ^

**Gordon Ramsay:** WH

 **Gordon Ramsay:** WHAT HAPPENED TO BEA

**#1:** WHAT HAPPENED TO RAIHAN

**gremlin:** IM FINE

 **gremlin:** SEX

 **gremlin:** IM HORNY

**gremlin eater:** thats more like it

**#1:** seems legit

**Sexy Fish:** NO IT DOESNT

 **Sexy Fish:** _@Milo_ WHAT HAPEPNGD

**Milo:** uh

**Sexy Fish:** “UH?”

**gremlin:** sdf

 **gremlin:** whoops

 **gremlin:** Uh.

 **gremlin:** piss

**gremlin eater:** LMAOOO BEA IS SO BAD AT PRETENDING TO BE RAIHAN

**Ooga Booga:** L

**gremlin:** Alli what the heck(edited)

**Kabu:** ah

**Sexy Fish:** that

 **Sexy Fish:** explains it

**#1:** damn yall had me for a second

**Sexy Fish:** thats cause you stupid

**gremlin eater:** YEAH LOL

**gremlin eater:** _This message has been deleted._

**Kabu:** Is he

 **Kabu:** allowed to say that...?

**gremlin:** NO

 **gremlin:** DELETE IT

**gremlin eater:** bruh

**gremlin:** That was terrible, i’m not giving you the pop tart I promised.

**gremlin eater:**??? wtf???????????

 **gremlin eater:** u kno how many times i’ve had t check my spelling 4 this

**gremlin:** And you still couldn’t even be bothered to capitalize and punctuate.

**gremlin eater:** fuck ypu

**#1:** Alli rlly a troubled teen at this point

**gremlin eater:** 🗿

**#1:** i know piers relates

**babyrage:** shut the fuck up

**#1:** i was referring to marnie but you were probably a troubled teen too

**babyrage:** “never lost a battle” headass

 **babyrage:** and look how you turned out

**#1:** Sexy?

**babyrage:** maybe

**#1:** what

**Sexy Fish:** Okay but what happened doe is raihan dead

**babyrage:** yeah i already picked out the funeral music and everything

**Kabu:** Funeral music?

**babyrage:** It’s Stupid MF by MSI if you must ask

**Kabu:** Absolutely not.

 **Kabu:** Pick something more respectful.

**babyrage:** um

 **babyrage:** yall wanna come to spikemuth and we can make a cover of kanye west he likes fingers in his ass?

**Gordon Ramsay:** raihan likes fingers in his ass?

**Sexy Fish:** I think we all know the answer to that question

**Sexy Fish:** 😏

**#1:** 😏

**Gordon Ramsay:** this some gay shit

**#1:** piers i think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had

**Kabu:** Who’s Kanye West?

**Gordon Ramsay:**

**#1:**

**Sexy Fish:**

**gremlin eater:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6F5azNTnaOI>

**gremlin:** alli no NO

**Gordon Ramsay:** alli hes old

**Kabu:** I

**Opal:** I hope you kids won’t have any part in putting together my funeral.

**babyrage:** its okay opal i like you

**Opal:** Stay away from me.

**Kabu:**

**Kabu:** I... suppose it’s more respectable?

**#1:** WE GOTTEM

**Sexy Fish:** KABU THE MVP

**Gordon Ramsay:** wait

 **Gordon Ramsay:** If beas pretending to be raihan

 **Gordon Ramsay:** and allis pretending to be bea

 **Gordon Ramsay:** wh

 **Gordon Ramsay:** whos _@Ooga Booga_???

**Sexy Fish:** O_O

 **Sexy Fish:** Milo???

**Milo:** No, i’m here. O_O

**Gordon Ramsay:** REVEAL YOURSELF

**Ooga Booga:** Did you clean your room before getting on discord like I asked?

**Gordon Ramsay:**???whAT????

**Ooga Booga:** Surprise! It’s your mom! 👁w👁

**_Gordon Ramsay_ ** **has left _20XX Gym Challenge_.**

**#1:** PLOT TWIST

**Sexy Fish:** oop

**Ooga Booga:** :0 i scared him!

**gremlin eater:** finally

 **gremlin eater:** you have achieved what i’ve been attempting for years

**Ooga Booga:** ^w^

 **Ooga Booga:** So how is everyone’s day so far :)

**gremlin:** Pretty good now, actually!

**#1:** WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO RAIHAN

**gremlin:** Oh, yeah.

 **gremlin:** Milo and I went to his place, and I soon realized that there was no way I could physically do any damage that would actually affect him or not break his bones.

**Sexy Fish:** O_O

**gremlin:** So I did the next-worst thing I could think of, and took his phone.

**Sexy Fish:** tough™

**#1:** He’s gonna go insane within like an hour

**gremlin:** Yeah, I know.

**Ooga Booga:** Where’s Raihan now?

**gremlin:** we put him in the closet, Milo’s watching him.

**Milo:** I am?

**gremlin:** MILO

**Milo:** MXCCBJKV

**Sexy Fish:** oop

**Sexy Fish:** uh

 **Sexy Fish:** guys

**Milo:** Okay who has windows in their closet????????(edited)

**Kabu:** I’m sorry?

**Milo:** I

 **Milo:** I think he just ju jumped out the window and preceded to fall onto a bush and run into the street like some kind of feral cat(edited)

 **Milo:** with rabies

**Sexy Fish:** oh my god

**babyrage:** THERES A DEVIANT ON THE LOOSE

 **babyrage:** PROTECT YOUR YOUNG ONES

**#1:** SOMEONES POUNDING ON MY DOOR REALLY AGGRESSIVELY IM SCARED

**Kabu:** That fast?

**#1:** bHLEP

**Milo:** Bea ran to chase him down. Good luck, soldier.

**Ooga Booga:** OwO

**Sexy Fish:** why are you like this

**Ooga Booga:** Allister taught me

**Sexy Fish:** ah

**#1:** okay so

 **#1:** Raihan just broke down my door how r yall

**Milo:** e

**#1:** and you also failed to mention that

 **#1:** hes not wearing pants?????

**Milo:** Hey that’s not our fault, we’re not weird.(edited)

 **Milo:** He was just like that when we got there(edited)

**#1:** ah

**babyrage:** figures

**#1:** um

 **#1:** so hes begging me to help him get his phone back rn and im really conflicted???

 **#1:** aknS

 **#1:** bEAB

 **#1:** YOU LITTLE BTICH GIBV MY PHONE BAVK

**Milo:** eek

**#1:** YOU

**Milo:** H

**#1:** GET BEA HERE RIGHT NOW IMMA ADD A T TO HER NAME

**Milo:** what?

 **Milo:** a T ???

**#1:** BEAT

 **#1:** IM GOING TO BEAT HER DUMBASS

**Milo:** oh

 **Milo:** To be fair that wasn’t a very good joke

**Sexy Fish:** ^

**#1:** IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CAUSE IM SERIOUS

**Milo:** mm

**#1:** youre supposed to be the easy one work with me here

**Milo** : sorry :’0

**#1:** why do i hear boss music

 **#1:** KDSN

**Kabu:** Annnnd he’s gone.

**babyrage:** This was a good day :)

* * *

**[3:01PM]**

**gremlin:** Okay.

 **gremlin:** I have them under control but just in case I’m requesting backup.

 **gremlin:** _@Kabu_?

**Kabu:** What is it you want me to do exactly?

 **Kabu:** No, I will not “beat anyone to death.”

**gremlin:**...

**gremlin eater:** cn u at least call thm gay or smth

**Kabu:**...

**gremlin eater:** call them cringe 

**Kabu:** Can I do it over the phone?

**gremlin:** Yes.

**Kabu:** Fine.

**Sexy Fish:** MVP

**Milo:** MVP

**babyrage:** I need a recording of that in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE HAS ARRIVED. 
> 
> This chapter kind of confusing so heres a key for this chapter, things will probably be back to normal within a chapter or two
> 
> Ooga Booga - Melony  
> gremlin - Bea  
> #1 - Leon/Raihan  
> Sexy Fish - Nessa  
> gremlin eater - Allister  
> Kabu - Kabu  
> Gordon Ramsay - Gordie  
> Milo - Milo  
> babyrage - Piers  
> Opal - Opal
> 
> smash like for pregnant emoji


	9. ADULT BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adult baby
> 
> adult baby
> 
> (melony and nessa fight while raihan makes monkey noises)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyshit this chapter ended up twice as long as i usually make em... 2,000+ words yall be thankfull
> 
> Also... discord server... i dont have that much experience with running servers so hopefully it doesnt go down in flames:  
> https://discord.gg/wjqSxTM  
> (intros are required btw so dont leave just because of that)
> 
> also!!! i know last chapter was a bit confusing so lemme give the synopsis
> 
> bea broke into raihan's house and snatched his phone, so shes currently using his acc.
> 
> Allister is on bea's acc (they were originally gonna try to trick the others but allister ratted them out instantly)  
> Melony is on allisters acc, further trying to keep up the illusion (and hi yes shes here now :))
> 
> after beating up raihan he was shoved into the closet but he has a window there for some reason so jumped out like a feral animal and went to leons house
> 
> bea then proceeded to beat him up (again)
> 
> milo was just kinda vibing the whole time. legend.

**[4:17PM]**

**gremlin:** We have come to a compromise.

 **gremlin:** Raihans punishment is:

 **gremlin:** no phone for a day

**Kabu:** Is

 **Kabu:** Is that it?

**#1:** what are you looking for kabu

 **#1:** do you want a more severe punishment

 **#1:** do you want to take out the belt on him

**Kabu:** I

**Sexy Fish:** T H E B E L T ?

**#1:** T H E B E L T .

**Kabu:** What are you imagining-

**Sexy Fish:** Kabu do you have fangirls

**Kabu:**???

**Sexy Fish:** like

 **Sexy Fish:** Gordie Raihan and Leon have fanclubs

 **Sexy Fish:** Even Piers does

**babyrage:** whats that supposed to mean

 **babyrage:** “even piers”?

 **babyrage:** of course i have a fanclub tf?

**Sexy Fish:** idk just hard to imagine someone thinks your pale ass is sexy

**Ooga Booga:** To be fair

 **Ooga Booga:** Your hair is very cool :)

**#1:** uh

**gremlin eater:** cn i have m acc back

**Ooga Booga:** Oh! Yes of course.

**babyrage:** glad to see someone here has good taste.

**Sexy Fish:** PIERS LIKES MILFS

**#1:** n e sSA

**Sexy Fish:** whaaaat gordie’s gone who cares

**babyrage:** melony is here dumbass

**Sexy Fish:** oop

**babyrage:** “oop”?

 **babyrage:** is that all you have to say

**Sexy Fish:** mhm

**babyrage:** i hate this server

**_Mother Russia_ ** **has joined _20XX Gym Leaders_.**

**Mother Russia:** i’m back!

 **Mother Russia:** 👁w👁

 **Mother Russia:** I appreciate the compliment nessa! You’ll get there one day

**Sexy Fish:** what

**#1:** i

**Ooga Booga:** milf in training

**#1:** KSLDMFCV

**Milo:** SNDDFGFD

**Sexy Fish:** ARE YOU SAYING I AINT THICK OR CALLING ME OLD

**Mother Russia:** No you’re not old dearie!

**#1:** GNNHAHASHSHAHAHA

 **#1:** YOU JUST GOT INDIRECTLY THREATENED

**babyrage:** L

**Sexy Fish:** you wanna throw dowN?

 **Sexy Fish:** i can wipe out both you and your deadbeat son

**babyrage:** huh

 **babyrage:** but

**babyrage:** _This message has been deleted._

**#1:** shut up piers

**Mother Russia:** Right now?

**Sexy Fish:** yeah bitch

**Mother Russia:** Can you come to Circhester?

**Sexy Fish:** oh you serio

 **Sexy Fish:** wait wait wait okay

 **Sexy Fish:** if i beat yall gordie has to come back and you admit im thicker than you

**Mother Russia:** 👁_👁

**Sexy Fish:** if yall win...uh...

 **Sexy Fish:** i’ll buy you starbucz and you can change my name to......milf in training

**Mother Russia:** ooo

 **Mother Russia:** want starbucc

 **Mother Russia:** its a deal

**Sexy Fish:** heading out soon

**#1:** 🅱️ Do you still have to be on rais acc btw hes looking over my shoulder rn and its making him mad

 **#1:** he says its not but hes totally mad hahahsh stupid baby

**Mother Russia:** ADULT BABY

ADULT BABY

**gremlin:** Sorry, I need to relish in my victory for a bit.

**gremlin:** Plus, there’s a chance I may forget to sign out of my own account and I’m not risking the chance of Raihan impersonating me as revenge.

**#1:** hrnn hes not gonna leave me alone until you give his phone back

**gremlin:** Not my problem.

**Ooga Booga:** dam

 **Ooga Booga:** 2 punihsments in 1

**gremlin:** Indeed.

**Sexy Fish:** shut up

 **Sexy Fish:** shut up about adult baby

**Mother Russia:** I think you’re projecting 👁_👁

**Sexy Fish:** m literally gonna kill you

 **Sexy Fish:** getting on the train now cya

**Milo:** Good luck ness!! Bring Gordie back!!! :))(edited)

* * *

**[4:56]**

**#1:** _@Kabu_ you never answered the question doe

 **#1:** do you have a fanclub

 **#1:** and more importantly are they hornier than mine

**Kabu:** Leon, i’m an old man.

**#1:** ok and

**Kabu:**

**babyrage:** Is there something we need to talk about leon

 **babyrage:** do you like cougars

**#1:** i

**babyrage:** it’s okay, this is a place of acceptance

**Kabu:** Did you just call me a couga r

**#1:** NDSFM

**babyrage:**

**babyrage:**

* * *

[ **GC – The Holy Trinity]**

**Sexy Fish:** I dont know what conversation that just was but do i need to beat the shit out of some1

**Kabu:** im

 **Kabu:** fine

**Sexy Fish:** you didnt punctuate no ur not

**Milo:** D:

**Sexy Fish:** say the word and i’ll beat piers up

**Milo:** Your forehead goes up to his chin

**Sexy Fish:** and YOUR FOREHEAD GOES UP TO MY SHOULDERS

 **Sexy Fish:** DONT CARE DIDNT ASK

 **Sexy Fish:** MANLET

**Milo:** ma NLET?????

 **Milo:** im habign a strojke

**Kabu:** Now you know how i feel

* * *

**[Server – 20XX Gym Challenge - 5:10PM]**

**Sexy Fish:** IM HERE

 **Sexy Fish:** _@Mother Russia_ OPEN UP

**Mother Russia:** No need to be so loud, we’re in the back sweaty

**Kabu:** sweetie*

**Mother Russia:** no

**Kabu:** w

**Sexy Fish:** _@everyone_ should i call while i beat gordie to death?

**#1:** HELL YES

**Ooga Booga:** i want to see blood

**Opal:** Blood and guts flying everywhere.

 **Opal:** Turn his pokemon into gravel.

**#1:** holy shj

**Kabu:** You heard the woman.

**babyrage:** YEAAAAHEHEHAHAHAHHASHASHHSHSHHASDHSAD

**#1:** i can practically hear piers cackling from here

**gremlin:** Disgusting.

**babyrage:** mean

**gremlin:** I can’t listen in right now but i’ll try to watch

**Milo:** ^

**Kabu:** Ness, you look lovely today. <3

**#1:** what an icon

 **#1:** destroys her enemies, even in heels.

**gremlin:** I do it barefoot.

**Ooga Booga:** wierd flex

**#1:** and where did that get you

**gremlin:**...

**Kabu:**? Did something happen?

**Milo:** uh

 **Milo:** when bea stepped on raihan before he mightve said mommy

**babyrage:** i

**#1:** IT WAS JUST AN ELABORATE BIT I SWEAR

 **#1:** AFTER SHE LEFT HE LOOKED AT ME ALL DRAMATICALLY AND SAID “i think i have brain damage”

**babyrage:** what else is new

**#1:** yeah

 **#1:** she suplexed him after that

**Opal:** Well deserved.

**gremlin:** Indeed. :)

**Milo:** Tiny Bea suplexing a 6’8” man makes me happy(edited)

**babyrage:** same

**gremlin:** We’re the like same height milo.

**Milo:** :(

**Sexy Fish:** yall are our tiny powerhouses

 **Sexy Fish:** superhumans

**#1:** hol up raihan wants to unmute

**Sexy Fish:** aight, we aint started just yet

**babyrage:** HOLY SHIT MY EARS

 **babyrage:** WHAT THE FUCK YOUR AUDIO IS SO BAD OH MY GOD

**gremlin:** i have no clue whats happening

**babyrage:** RAIHAN IS JUST SCREAMING INTO THE MIC BUT THE QUALITY IS SO BAD I CNAT EVEN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING BUT THE WORD “FEET” SOMETIMES

**Kabu:** Shut the hell up right now or I’m leaving

 **Kabu:** I’m too old for this.

**#1:** please, ur not that old

**Kabu:** listening to this has aged me at least 20 more years

**Opal:** I receded into my body and transitioned into a coffin.

**Sexy Fish:** KABU SNAPPED

 **Sexy Fish:** SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU KILL THEM

**Ooga Booga:** no kewp goinf

 **Ooga Booga:** idk boiut yall but i am strait vibinf

**Opal:** You need therapy, child.

**#1:** OKOK

**babyrage:** god

 **babyrage:** i came here to see gordie get murdered not me

 **babyrage:** my ears are bleeding

 **babyrage:** marnie came into the room because she was concerned

 **babyrage:** marnie wants to say hi

**Sexy Fish:** is

 **Sexy Fish:** is raihan getting told off by a 13 year old

**babyrage:** yes

 **babyrage:** yes he is

 **babyrage:** i couldnt be more proud

**Ooga Booga:** cant even get a word in

**#1:** im pissing myself

 **#1:** he just has this blank look on his face

 **#1:** hes sad

 **#1:** he says he was just trying to make sure everyone knows he doesnt have a foot fetish

**Milo:** we believe you!!!

**babyrage:** sure buddy

**Sexy Fish:** can yall hear gordie laughing like a tard i cant even hear myself

**babyrage:** oh thats what that was i assumed yall got a tepig or smth

**Ooga Booga:** 😳 peppa~

**Milo:** what’re you doing here...? aha.. 😏

**Sexy Fish:** shut up all of you we’re starting

**Milo:** im confused

 **Milo:** is it glitching or is the battle over already

**Sexy Fish:** done

**babyrage:** damn

 **babyrage:** still laughed

**gremlin:** How did you end up losing to gordie this year with the obvious type advantage?

**Milo:** idk i think i she was just hungover 

**#1:** valid

**babyrage:** aannnnd there he goes to cry in the bathroom

**Kabu:** That kid worries me sometimes.

**#1:** melony timee

**Milo:** good luck!!

**#1:** she dont need it

**gremlin:** uh

**babyrage:** maybe she do

 **babyrage:** RAIHAN SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE TO UNMUTE AND YELL AT YOU

 **babyrage:** the yelling just got more aggressive raihan I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING

**#1:** oh

**#1:** he said “yeah i dare you emo freak come here come here right fucking now i will literally vore you”

**babyrage:** ok buddy

 **babyrage:** two can play at the shitty mic game

 **babyrage:** hold on

**#1:** I’m laughinf my ass o ff

**Ooga Booga:** we cabn here that stupif

**Kabu:** im leaving

**Ooga Booga:** i thinf opal is deasd

**Sexy Fish:** WHY ARE YALL MAKINGMONKEY NOISES

 **Sexy Fish:** SHUT UP DREDNAW CANT EVEN HEAR ME

**#1: _monkey noises intensify_**

****

**Mother Russia:** 🐒le monke.... 🙊

**Ooga Booga: _***eats own shit***_**

****

**#1:** SHDFNCJ

**Milo:** open rp! 😋😋😋🙈

**babyrage:** aight im done

 **babyrage:** raihan we came here to watch nessa battle not read erotic fanfiction shut up

 **babyrage:** _@Gym Elders_ Raihan’s gone.

_**Mother Russia** _ **was given the role _Gym Elders_.**

**Kabu:** Thanks.

**#1:** is opal dead

**Kabu:** Most likely.

**Milo:** Whats happening why is nessa yelling at the camera

**babyrage:** whoops

 **babyrage:** we just cost her the match cause we were confusing her pokemon

**#1:** damn

**Sexy Fish:** “damn”?

 **Sexy Fish:** thats all?

 **Sexy Fish:** im done

 **Sexy Fish:** go home all of you

**#1:** </3 raihan will be bored if i kick him out

**Sexy Fish:** _@Mother Russia_ lets compromise

**Mother Russia:** hmm? i won fair and square

**Sexy Fish:** it was dumbass raihans fault

**babyrage:** yeah

**Sexy Fish:** you too

**babyrage:** aw

**Mother Russia:** dont make excuses

 **Mother Russia:** Adult baby  
  
adult baby

**Sexy Fish:** how about

 **Sexy Fish:** gordie still comes back but

 **Sexy Fish:** you can

 **Sexy Fish:** change my name to....

**_Sexy Fish_ ** **’s nickname was changed to _milf in training_.**

**Mother Russia:** Deal ^w^

**milf in training:** i’m sacrificing myself.

**Milo:** :”)) thank you ness,,

**#1:** 😔🙏

* * *

**[6:01PM]**

**_Gordon Ramsay_ ** **has joined 20XX Gym Challenge.**

**Gordon Ramsay:** Your god has returned

**Mother Russia:** Gordie, you can’t even make kraft mac & cheese

**babyrage:** god

 **babyrage:** imagine

**Gordon Ramsay:** i h ave no idea what you m ean

**babyrage:** proof gordie doesnt know how to read

**Gordon Ramsay:** hey how else would i read my fan letters

 **Gordon Ramsay:** checkmate

**Mother Russia:** ive seen them they're writen in chickenscratch

**Gordon Ramsay:** they’re written beautifully

**milf in training:** your fans are 10

**babyrage:** they’re his people

**milf in training:** adult baby?

**Mother Russia:** adult baby.

**Kabu:** You sure know a lot about “adult babies.”

**Mother Russia:** I live with two!!

**Gordon Ramsay:** you raised me :/

**Mother Russia:** I blame your father

**Milo:** O_O

**milf in training:** woa

**gremlin:** emotionally charged

**milf in training:** you need to talk to someone

**Mother Russia:** There’s nothing to talk about sweaty

**milf in training:** bruh

* * *

**[9:00PM]**

**Kabu:** Goodnight, all.

**Milo:** gn!! i’m going to bed too

**gremlin:** ^

**#1:** imma turn in early

 **#1:** raihan be exawsting me

**gremlin:**....exawsting...

**#1:** shuddup

**milf in training:** waht you gonna do with raihan

**#1:** tell him to sleep on the couch and hope he doesnt go feral while i’m asleep

**milf in training:** fair enough

 **milf in training:** gn yall

* * *

**[1:05AM]**

**#1:** NGFB

 **#1:** I WOK E U P

 **#1:** TURN OVER IN BED

 **#1:** I SEE RAIHAN IN MY B ED

 **#1:** STARING AT ME

 **#1:** UNBLINKING

 **#1:** ALL HE SAYS IS “I COULDNT SLEEP”

 **#1:** WHAT DO I DO

**Ooga Booga:** wel obviuosly is cuz u dint kiss him goosnight

**babyrage:** you monster

**#1:** nooo :(((

**#1:** im making him some tea

**Gordon Ramsay:** this sounds adorable

**babyrage:** wont lie

**Gordon Ramsay:** gremlin? baby gremlin.

**#1:** we love baby gremlin

**babyrage:** read adult baby a bedtime story

**#1:** asdkmf im so bad at stories

**Ooga Booga:** i know one Bea used to tell me

**#1:** dawwww

**Ooga Booga:** wanna call?

**#1:** sure :))

**#1:** um

 **#1:** Alli you know you’re just breathing?

 **#1:**.

**babyrage:** this doesnt sound like something bea would pick

**#1:** i dont like this

**Gordon Ramsay:** im waiting for something to happen

**Ooga Booga:** good things come to patient children

**babyrage:** its still going

**#1:** raihan seems conflicted

**Ooga Booga:** kiss him goodnight

**#1:** w

**babyrage:** kiss him on da forehead

**Ooga Booga:** baby kiss

**Gordon Ramsay:** MWAH!

**Ooga Booga:** unmute

**Ooga Booga:** i wanna hear you go “mwah!”

**#1:** are you serious

**Ooga Booga:** 10000000%

**#1:**

**Gordon Ramsay:** adult baby 🙊 adult baby 🙈

**#1:**......fine

**Ooga Booga:** very good

**babyrage:** Snap! Yep, that one’s definitely going in my cringe compilation :)

**Gordon Ramsay:** kinda cute doe

**babyrage:** wont stop me from recording it and sending it to everyone i know

**#1:** dont

**#1:** holy shit

**#1:** he actually fell asle

**#1:** i

**#1:** Alli you’re a god

**Ooga Booga:** ik

**Gordon Ramsay:** why is he still in the call did he disappear

**#1:** lets just leave this is getting uncomfortable

**#1:** gn

**Gordon Ramsay:** gn

**babyrage:** what happened with allis spelling doe

**Ooga Booga:** 🎃

* * *

**[3:04AM]**

**Ooga Booga:** Thas kinsa craz 2 thimk about doe

**Ooga Booga:** raihan culd vorwe usall

**Gordon Ramsay:** especially you

**Ooga Booga:**

**babyrage:** go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference [heres what raihan probably sounded like in the call](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fryupLeBJw)  
> and [heres what piers probably sounded like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcvC17t0PXU)
> 
> i dont make the rules
> 
> \-------
> 
> hey!! i try my best to give all of the characters equal attention but i know i dont do it all of the time! If there's anyone or anything you'd like to see more of let me know. Or better yet let me know in the server since im more likely to see it in a timely manner.
> 
> ummm... i hoepyou like this chapter i dont want it to be disappointing caus its so long ahdskandfn *pisses pants*
> 
> thanks for da support... ily and JOIN MY DISCORD
> 
> \-------
> 
> current names:
> 
> gremlin - bea (sorta)  
> Kabu - Kabu  
> #1 - Leon  
> milf in training - Nessa  
> babyrage - Piers  
> Ooga Booga - Allister  
> Mother Russia - Melony  
> Milo - Milo  
> Gordon Ramsay - Gordie
> 
> \-----
> 
> im sorry i find adult baby funny for no reason


End file.
